The present application is related to methods for producing snack foods and more particularly pita chips.
Pita chips have been produced for some time. Typically, pita chips are produced from a normal sized pita that is cut into triangular shapes, which results in generally flat and often irregularly shaped chips. This is problematic for the consumer in that these chips are not well suited to be used for scooping dip. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for producing pita chips that are not so limited.